tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
House (literally) By the Sea
Episode of Red Life.. Plot Trina and her friends are debating how they're going to spend the day. Since one of their previous arrangements (a visit to a comic club to heckle the PC artists) was rendered moot due to them getting banned they have nothing more to do. Trina receives a phone-call from Principal Trager, who asks if she wants to go with him and Ruben to check on his mountain home, and she agrees on the condition her friends come too. After a long period of driving, they arrive at Trager's mountain home, which they are surprised to find is a near-mansion and at the very top of Banstrom's highest peak. Trager allows the girls to explore the property while he talks with Ruben. Ruben questions why he constantly has Trina tag along with him and the rest of the school staff, but Trager ignores it and claims it's because they make for good company, which is something he and Ruben bonded over when they were younger. The two decide to go on a hike to see how much the area might've changed. Back with Trina and co., they admire the scenery, which they view from the deck. They overhear a family complaining about the president and they decide to prank them by sending them a picture of their butts. This is enough to cause a rift in the family as they assume one of the family members took the picture, but they soon realize that Trina tricked them. The girls return inside and unpack their stuff, proceeding to relax in the living-room. Trager and Ruben return after an exhausting hike and collapse by the deck. Suddenly, the lower beams holding the house up break and the house begins to fall forward, eventually landing in the ocean. Trager releases the insulation beneath the house, enabling it to float. Everyone wonders why the beams gave out, but their thoughts are cut short when rocks are launched through the windows. They see that the rocks were thrown by the family from earlier. They hit near the bottom of the house next, causing it to take in water. The gang tries to patch the holes but are unable to do so, and are forced to retreat upstairs. Trager singles out the girls for angering the family into destroying his house, something reaffirmed by Emory. The other girls are unable to refute them or defend themselves and instead retreat to a corner. More rocks are thrown at the wall, forcing everyone to retreat to the roof, save for the girls who feel it's best to go down with the house since it was their fault. Trager tries to plea with the family to leave the house alone and that Trina and co. are sorry, but the family claims that it wasn't because of Trina they're attacking them, rather it was because Trager cut them off on the way to the house. Irritated, Trager, Ruben and Emory throw rocks back at them, which make holes in their boat and make them sink. The father gets to Trager's house but falls unconscious, only to awaken with his face on Emory's butt (as part of a revenge trick.) The three then remember Trina and co. are still in the house, which is now submerged. They go to save them but upon doing so, presume them to be dead. The girls awaken and are assured that it wasn't their fault the house got destroyed. However, since they drifted so far, and since they sunk the family's boar, they're unable to get back to shore. In the credits, we see Laney sifting through old cassettes, which she hides from Trina when she peers through the door. Trina is reluctant to talk about her day after Laney asks what happened, and vice versa, Laney claims she's throwing away some old stuff, to which Trina advises to stay away from her tapes, which Laney took. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Aly Fainbarg: Jean * Jessica DiCicco: Emory * Elliot Gould: Trager * Michael Richards: Ruben * Linda Cardellini: Laney * Billy Burke: The dad * Rob McElhenney: Young Trager (uncredited) * Glenn Howerton: Young Ruben (uncredited)